Chasing origins
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: Two girls got to New York City to get meet there father and try to get away from their abusive stepfather
1. Chapter 1

Kayla Di'Angelo was daughter of the big three but she doesn't know sister Pearl Di'Angelo her twin sister with the same predictiment. They lived with their mother Pandora Lewis and her nasty bastard of a husband Luke in the south side if Atlanta. .

"Do we have to go home." Pearl asked .

" We don't have to but I would love to keep our brown skin bruise free today."who I'm I kidding he gonna end up smacking us around before the nights over.

" we are fifteen years old why don't you fight back?" A question I asked myself a lot of times when me hits us. But everytime I try I always came back worse than before.

" I don't know put you can Come to work with me." Ma said since I was the oldest by six second I had to get a job first. I was glade that that means the beating started late three days a responded quickly with a quick yes. We walked the four to the the small recording studio I work for. It the walks were covered in street graffiti other than that it looked like a regular place of business. The boss was a skinny white man named Apollo.

" Hey Apollo." I said opening the door to one of the studio doors the was recording this boy the was fine. He had dark skin with a red Falcons T-shirt with baggy jeans and a black hat turned to the side.

" Hey angel what did I tell you about bringing you sister here.

" come on Apollo you know you love her over here cause the more she's over here the more money you get." I said we came boy on the other side of glass was rapping it was a bit horrible but not that bad..

" whose the boss and whose the assistant. " heasked I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Ah whatever" I said. I like working with Apollo it's a job where your paid to have fun with something I'm good at

"Hey Sunday how was that." The boy asked

" It was good I went I to the supply closet and got a auto-tune filter and put it on the was staring at me the whole time.

" Are you gonna say something or are you gonna keep staring at my butt. " I said. Putting the clip on filter.

" Uh I'm Jayden." He said nervously

" Hey Jayden I'm angel. " I said shaking his hand.

" Kayla get out here." Apollo said knocking on the glass.

Four hours later

"Bye Kayla. "Jayden said as we walked out the studio.

" Still I ask do we have to go home?" Pearl asked.

" We can go see miss sally, get some food then sneak in through the window. "I said. He shook her head Miss Sally was a midle aged woman. She was the grandma we never had . She would always make blue stuff. Her son is in new York City with some big time lawyer. We always walked everywhere. She lived in a small apartment in our building. I knocked on the door.

" miss Sally are you there?" I said. The door Opened her hair was wet.

" come in girls." She said

" Is this a bad time." I asked.

"No honey it perfect I was just drying my hair." She had a beautiful brown hair with a little streaks of gray." I heard a thud and scream a couples hours ago I think your momma's home."

" Thank you Miss S ." Pearl said she gave her a hug and we left.

" What now I ain't gonna get a beating for being late." She said.

" tell him Apollo kept us late." I said we rushed up the four flights of stairs and crept in the small apartment.

" Where have y'all ass been?" A rough voice asked.I turned to see luke with a cigarette and a beer bottle. I stood still.

" Are you stupid I asked where have you been." I felt my jaw lock up.

" Apollo told he need our help." Pearl said shakily. He grasped my jaw.

"I don't care what that fake ass Quincy Jones want with you two bring your ass home right after you understand. " I didn't say anything his grip tightened "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir, your hurting me Luke." I said. He gave my a angered look. He looked like a bull about to charge. He pushed me into a nearby wall his hand went from my jaw to may neck.

"I will show you pain. " he gripped my neck tighter like a python squeezing the shit out its prey. He finally let go I fell to my knees. " get the fuck out my face.". Pearl learn when luke was 'disiplining ' one of us to just shut up and don't do shit. She helped me up and we went in our room. I looked in the mirror my face had big black bruises at my jaw and neck.

" Do we still have any concealer." I asked touching it.

"I don't think so." I huffed loudly. Cause the last thing I need is some noisy ass teacher asking what happened.

"Have you done the research on the name Di'Angelo cause I can't take no more of luke." I whispered cause the man can hear if this name in screamed from Africa .

" Yeah there this Italian lawyer named NIco Diangelo. He went to Magnolia in 2016 with ma. He's got some award for being the poster boy for gay rights and that shit. Might I include he's the second richest man in the USA. "We have been looking for our dad for the longest doing research.

"Okay where does he live." I asked.

" NYC "

" Okay let's think about it. We fly to NYC meet the man that might be our father and live happily ever after. Or keep getting hell. Um how much does two plane tickets cost?" I said.

" About 200 bucks a piece.".

" Okay and just in case hotel. "

"100 bucks a night." She said this is cheap.

" Okay I saved all my money since I was six so I have about 10 thousand bucks you." I said. All always keep my money in the bank were interested is the last thing I gotta worry about.

"Uh, about six thousands." She said ." I spent four hundred on plane tickets you gotta pay for hotel." She said shoving me the computer.

" okay.


	2. Chapter 2

I got of the plane with a crick in my neck,hair messed up, makeup messed up, and sleepy as hell. I looked like pure hell.

"Angel, hurry up." Pearl said. I tried to fix my hair back to its flat position. .

" I'm fucking coming." I mumbled I got my backpack from the overhead bin. And exited the plane to a crowded airport. We got our stuff and I saw the weirdest thing. Two men with a black suit was on there standing with a big white that Said In blue and purple Kayla & Pearl Diangelo.

"How did you do that? " I asked

"I may have gotten his phone number from this personal assistant and told him what time he gonna land." She said. She gave me a playful smirk. I gave her a fist bump with a small explosion. We walked up to the men.

" Uh I'm Kayla and this is pearl." He gave me a unconvinced look. Pearl showed him her phone.

" I'm Jake and that is Cecil. " he said offering us to shake his hand. He took our bags.

" I could get used to this." Pearl said.

" Shit me too." I said we went in this grey town car. Jake & Cecil got in the driver and passenger side.

" Where are you two from?" He asked

"Atlanta sir." Pearl said.

" You don't have call me sir Jake is just fine ." He said turni g back to look at us.

" Okay Jake what is he like?" I asked.

" At first he's grumpy but he'll soften up to you. " He said he flashed us a smile.

"Will anyone hurt us." I asked.

"Well I'm not a girl but me and my boyfriend think the manor is safe. No one touches each other unless they want to be touched." He said he chuckled. He man beside him hit his arm. "Ouch Cec what was that for?"

"Don't scare the girls before they meet NIco and Percy that's rude." He said with a thick British accent.

" Are you British?" I asked

" I spent 5 years in Yales I consider myself a brit. " he said. We pulled into a big house. It looked like the old houses that is in a Dracula movie.

" It's not the friendliest looking home."I whispered to my sister.

" I know right. " she whispered back. We saw a man had on a black suit he had dark brown eyes almost black and black hair braided. In his arms was a man who had on a blue areo shirt with some blue converse. He also had black hair and sea green eyes.

" Hey, that's your dad." Jake said. I gave him a unimpressed eyebrow

"Is it just me or is it when a person says there's your dad they should at least give you a indication." Pearl said

"The one that looks like he has money " Cecil said rolling his eyes. He got out of the car and got our bags. We got out. I was in earshot of the couples conversation.

" Nico please. "

" No Percy I'm not gonna let my daughters sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Nico you don't even know if their yours. You are letting bastard children in our house." I grabbed my suitcase from Jake.

"Um, I'm sorry but the bastard children can hear you." Pearl said. The man in the blue shirt gasped in suprise. She dug in her backpack and pulled out a envelope and gave it the man in the suit. He opened it.

"Um how di you get my DNA?" He asked almost a scream. I flinched

"I knew this was gonna happen so I asked a lady named Piper McClean to end me a DNA sample in the mail but I think semen wasn't the best DNA sample but she said it was the only one she could find" She said.

" When do you have the time to do this bullshit?" I asked

" when your working. " she said. I rolled my eyes

"Okay good enough answer. So your Nico ." I said pointing the Italian man.

"Yes, I guess this would be your stepfather Percy Jackson Diangelo." He said I shook his hand.

" Okay Nico it's cold out here can we go inside." Pearl said rubbing her went inside it was huge compare to a hole in the wall that is our apartment. We walked to see this big room with red paint and red curtains and two big queen sized beds. It had a flat scree television, and a

" Um if your hungry just ask Silena to get you what ever you would like. " he said he scrambled out the room with Percy.

" Do you think I should call ma to tell her we're okay." I asked. Mom always had Fridays off but she would go shopping trying to find something nice to wear for Luke or to go to the club. I dialed the number and put it onspeaker phone. I heard loud breathing.

" Hello." I said.

" Where the fuck are you its half a hour after eight?" Someone said it wasn't Ma it was

" Apollo had to keep me late and we promised to go to a party with my friend." I said.

"Oh I swear I can't wait til I get my hands on you that pretty little face will be 50 shades of fucked up."he said I whimpered.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry Luke please don't." I pleaded

"Sorry won't cut it you better hope me and the boys don't end up playing poker. You know what happens on poker night. " I shittered. I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from crying at the painful thaught. I heard the daily tone and hung up.

" Angel please don't start worrying we will be safe here I think Daddy's nice." Pearl said .

" Pearl you only saw the man for only five seconds and he went upstairs with him. "

"Your cranky let's have some fun." She said she pulled out her laptop and two small speakers and in the less of 2 minutes rap music blared.

"Pearl you always have something to make me feel better." I said. I noticed the rapper on the song. It was Jayden the one I was working with on Thursday.

" How?"

"Apollo sends us the finished tracks and we made his song remember. "I remember doing that all Friday night while packing.

"Thank you." I said.

" I know I'm kinda loyal." She said.

" what the hell. " a voice said from the door. It was Percy in a blue robe.

"Hi." I said waving at him. He rolled his eyes at me. His rude ass.

" yes percy." Pearl said.

"Unlike you some people are trying to work so keep it down. " he said.

"We are we need to send this to my boss by 5 oclock."I lied.

" your father job is a little more than doing what ever your doing." He said.

"Percy I told you to be nice to them."a voice said said from down the hall. A smily


	3. Chapter 3

Later on a lady with brown skin and brown hair with a feather in it.

" Im Piper your father told me to look after you." She said.

" um not sound rude but we don't need a baby sitter. " I said

"Well Nico told me to watch you so until dinner I have to watch you. So where are you from."she said.

" Southside Atlanta, we live with our 9mother Pandora and our stepbastard Luke. Hey hot.-" I put a pillow overy her head.

" the wall sometime when he loses in poker he hits the wall. "I said she was wiggling like a worm.

" What happened to your cheek?" She said pointing to the fresh bruise I got on yesterday when we were playing our music too loud.

" Nothing." I said covering my bruise with my hand.

" What's your stepfather's last name?" I let the pillow go off pearl.

" Castellain." Piper looked a bit scared

"Um, excuse me girls." She she left and we followed her. She went into this big room and I heard.

" Nico Luke's back." I pressed my ear to the door.

"That's impossible Luke's dead he died in the titan war. Your wife killed him." He said.

"I know I know but guess who the girls stepfather is." She said. I stuck my head in the door.

" Kayla you don't have to spy you can come in." He said I stood at the door. It was a big bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

" Ask her I give up."she said putting her arms up in defeat .

"Kayla how did you get that bruise?"he asked.

"I got in a fight at school." I lied. I bit my lips hard.

" you are Pandora's child cause when she lied she bit her lip."he said.

"It's not that big of a deal. " I said.

"Since it ain't that big of a deal you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Damn, Luke hit my cheek but on accident a guy cheated him out of his money and he tried to punch him put he moved I got hit." I said. He looked at me strange and shook his head.

" Charmspeaking me won't help." He said

" What?"

" You Charmspeaking your mother was a Aphrodite girl she did it all the time. " then I remember you one of Luke's friends said.

" Can I fuck her one more time before the Aphrodite bitch gets back.I covered my mouth with my hands.

" Oh my God, Oh my God,Oh my God. The Aphrodite bitch is my ma Oh my God." I whispered I put my hands on my head.

" What are you talkin about."

"Nothing, Nico nothing." I said.

" No, come here and tell me what's wrong? "He said patting the spot beside him. I followed his direction and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders I felt uncomfortable

" Uh, can you please stop that. " I said.

" What's wrong my little Angeletto." He said. I... went.. off

"Don't call me that. You weren't there to ask me that when I was 't fucking ask me what wrong I'm fucking broken.I would have tuned out fucking normal if you where there instead of leaving us when we were two, and leaving us in that hellhole, and leaving us with the fucking fucked up bastard Luke. "

"What do you mean broken? I know Luke is a Bastard he fucked up my Percy when we were younger." He said. I lighter up my shirt to stop a bruise on my hip

" He beats us bad all day and all night. And if he think we're extra bad he calls his guy over for poker. Then we become slut in a matter of minutes. He makes us dress up in pretty little dresses. Then he'll breaks out hands touching all over me." I said I spaced out then I was back home in the middle of Luke's Poker games and luke was hurting me "Luke please stop I swear I'll be a good girl. Please stop your hurting me. Luke" Tears rolling down my face as the same panic hit like all the other times. Then a pair of arms wrap around meit was pearl

"I'm sorry she didn't take her medication today she a bit." She made a circlè over here ear giving the sigh I was crazy. .

"I'm not fucking crazy." She took my head and dragged me back to our room.

" are you outta your damn mind. " she yelled.

" It doesn't matter I already told him anyway. " I said sounding like a five year old about told snitch.

"That fine and dandy but if he don't believe you. We're are screwed from infinity and beyond (N/A:was that a Toy Story moment ...nah)


	4. Chapter 4

My phone rang it was Apollo.

" I told you I was New York." I said

"You didn't tell me a goddamn thing. " he said

"Yeah I did you just need to check your voice mail. " I said.

" Did you find him. " He asked.

" Yeah he's nice." I said. Percy came out the kitchen all sweaty with a orange t-shirt and basketball shorts

"Hey I'll call you back." I said hanging up. I put my feet up on the pushed them down

"what do you have against us.I asked.

"You have fucked up my life officially. I was happy with Nico by ourselves. Now we have two hood rats running around in our home. I never planned on having children." he said.

" I know Nico's my dad and everything but did you think I signed up to be a a kid of the big three. Did you think I signed up for Luke to be my step dad. Did you really think I signed up for being born the daughter of Nico Di'Angelo the war hero but Pandora Lewis the Aphrodite slut. No I didn't you just wanted to meet my father and that's it no money,just to see my dad. Gods know I don't wanna be your child. I heard about what happened to you. For a man who didn't have a lot growing up you sure act like a spoiled little brat who wants to keep Nico to yourself and not let go."I snapped." What about if he doesn't want you anymore and he runs and he leaves you and takes us with him and goes back to Atlanta with us and Ma. And your stuck with Luke again you two are perect for each other".

He pushed me against the wall with his hand around my neck

"Now I know why Luke beats mouth is gonna get you hurt. " he said

" Perseus"a voice said. He turned his head hand let go.I fell on my knees gasping for air. I got up and went in my room.

"Come on Ty we're going home." I said

" What's wrong Angel I thought we were I dont wanna go home."

" I don't care where we go it's gonna be the same both ways." I said.

" what happened."

" he fucking choked me there you happy Percy fucking choked me."

"Uh Uh Kayla please."she said

" you can stay but I'm not going through this bullshit again ." I said

" Your not going anywhere. I'm not gonna loose you again." A voice said. It was Nico.

" I'm not gonna let people beat on me anymore." I said

"I will control Percy. In exchange you stay here." He said.

"I'll do you one one better. You fly ma out here then I'll stay

Break

"Nico it's been too long what do you want." Pandora said.

" I have a present for you còme in you two." He said we came in. Ma covered her mouth

"NIco you had my babies. You couldon't have told me dick head."she said hugging him. Then she hugged

"Well that's a odd thank you,take their asses home they fucked up my weekend. "Percy said.

" That's a weird welcome brother. " she said rolling her eyes "you chose him over me oh you poor thing. "

"Yes I did Dora for reasons too. Remember the fact that you didn't want me for me just for my money. " she gave him a course look.

" That right there is bullshit that never fucking came out my mouth."she said .

" Well Cecil" he said and paused. She rolled her eyes.

" You lender your judgment in the hands of a damn trickster you got played fool." She said.

" Ma do we have to go home I don't wanna go back to Luke." I said.

" Yes, baby girl you gotta go to school."she said putting her hand on my back.

" Ma, please he's gonna hurt us bad when we got home." I said.

" what do you mean Angeletto?" She asked. I told her about the poker parties and the beatings and when Percy choked looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

" Im sorry baby girl. " She said she pulled us in a hug and whispeeed.

" Girls were gonna ditch him quick fast in a hurry."

* * *

N/A:Only two more chapters left a percy ditch and Nico/Dora lemon


	5. Chapter 5

We were in our rooms at home. We heard a crash, and arguing between a great white shark and my mother.

"Dora you did what." He yelled

"I went to see Di Angelo for divorce papers. Cause this, this life ain't for me. I want the finer things in life. Not in no broke down apartment with a broke down man doing nothin for me . Having to work five times harder than I have to. Nah that me and it's definitely not for my twins." She said.

" Baby I'll try harder." He said.

" No, I still want you out . Everyone knows what you did. Piper,Nico,Octavian they know you beat my babies. Now take your ass and get the hell out of my house. We areally gonna be okay wit out you" She said

" Your gonna crawl right back to DI Angelo. Get rid of Percy and lived happily apever after right." He said.

"No I'm not now I'll send you then paper in the mail, but for right now leave us alone" she said.

" Fine, Dora be that way." He said. I went in my room. I laughed and ran in my roomind where Pearl was typing.

Yes,Yes, Kronos is finally outta Olympus that gods." I said I flopped down on the bed.

" What?"

"Luke gone finally ." I said. I jumped on the bed.

" If you don't jumping on the bed ma's gonna start fussing. " Pearl said.

"I gotta tell miss sally I gotta.." I said.

" Chill out we had a long flight today and we gotta meet dad in Savanah tomorrow to go to camp after school." Pearl said.I rolled my eyes at her.

" Oh yeah. " I said I bounced down.

" Chill out we will finally see the placed that molded mom and dad" she said.

" And the heroes of Olympus." I added. Maybe we can see grandpa and grandpa. Nah Jake said the gods only come down cause they want something.

* * *

The bell rang I was running out the building like it was on fire.

" Hey slow down I don't see no fire." A boy yelled. I ignored him a black car pulled up. The window rolled down. It was Pearl.

" Hurry it up. " she said.

" I love you." I said. I got in and hugged her shoulders " may I ask how?"

" a app called Uber" she said.I shoved her

"Shut up


	6. Chapter 6

Going through the fourty to Savanah we met in a small restaurant. He was sipping on a cup of coffee chating with a dark skinned lady with straight brown hair with highlights at the was so had on a purple sun dress with golden fringe on the ends with a white apron and black flats.

"Nico, If I'm not mistaken the topic of our conversation. " she said.

"Uh I'm sorry if we stopped you two from getting your mac on NIco Jake told me it's in New York. I think Staten island."Pearl said.

" Oh no Oh Gods no Nico is my half brother, I'm your aunt Hazel and I'm married. " She said giving us a smile.

"You relied on Jake."he shook his head. " it in Long Island and I'm not letting two girl go to Camp half-blood .Especially without a weapon."he gave us a ring. Mine was a ring with a wave with a sapphire crystals in it. Pearls was a skull with a black Diamond in it.

" That right is is one big rock." I said.

" your welcome I think it's a privilege to be a daughter of the god of wealth." Aunt Hazel said.

" Thank you Cecil told me you have a ring that turns to a sword and Percy's has a pen." I asked . Nico twisted one of the sapphire a dagger with a black leather hilt with sapphires on. The blade was half gold and half a dark black metal. Pearl's was the same.

"Oh this is cool. " I said. I threw the dagger in the air and caught it by the hilt.I put the dagger in my then NIco got it out and moved and jewel iPad it turned into a ring again

" My husband Leo made it for his nieces." A tall Asian man came towards us he had on a purple t-shirt with some jeans.

"Leo IMed me he said he was closing the shop late." He said he wrapped his arm around her waist

" Thank you Franky. "She kissed his lips and he got red in the face. I giggled

"I thaught you said your husband made these daggers? " Pearl asked.

" My husband Frank and my husband Leo." She said

" Damn, Greek and Roman mythology is fucked up. " I muttered. Pearl hit my arm.

" I'll pretend that you didn't say that. " she said.

"Well, Nico I'm gonna let you get going ." Hazel said.

" Okay,I'll try to visit but percy hates this place. " He said

" Tell, Stolls I said hello." Frank said.

" will do." He said. We got back in the car but Nico was still outside. A portal like think opened up.

" We're going to let you three get to camp before The harpies get out."hazel said .

" Bye baby girl. " Nico said. He kissed her cheek.

" Bye Nico." She said. He stepped into the portal thing and disappeared

"What the hell." I mummbled.

" Hey go on cause when he gets on the other side he's going close it." She said . With that being said the most shades thing happened Pearl pushed me in.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the Hades cabin." Nico said it thought it was a hole in the wall but it was living room was white on the inside. The bathroom was huge each bedroom was huge.

" Angel close your mouth a dick might in come in it." Pearl said. I hit her arm hard89669k

"I hope you like it."he said.

" Yeah it's so big." I said.

" I want you to meet someone." He said. We went into this big building. " Hey this is the big house." a middle middle aged man with a the upper half of a nerdy professor and the bottom of a horse.

" Chiron." Nico hugged the man.

"Nico, Ah Kira Pandora you haven't changed much since you left camp." He said.

" Excuse me." I said defensively. I don't know what this man been smoking on but I'm not my mother.

" Um, I'm sorry this is Kayla and this Pearl."Nico said "my daughters."

" congrats, where do they belong? In the Apollo cabin." He said.

"In the Aphrodite cabin " Pearl said. Nico gave her course look. Then he gave in.

"Niccolò, go on I'll show then." The centaur said.

" No chiron, i need to talk to these two." He said. He grabbed my arm and pulled us out the big house." You have to go to your god parents cabin. I thought you understood that. ".

"We are pure Aphrodite. " Pearl said.

" Okay if you want to." He said we walked to this marble building music was pounding and girls were walking out with towels waving to boys . He just walked right in.

" TippyTippy." A Indian girl with blonde hair and piercing brown eyes she wore a orange t-shirt that was cut up to look like a tank top. with done black cargo pants with brown wedges.

" Yep,Uncle Nico I know my name ." She said." You must be Kayla and Pearl my mother already told me. We have your rooms set up. Are you staying with us or Lea Zhang or Christina Jordan. Cause I really like for you to say with us we areally mostly except for Brianna she's a pain in that ass."

"Yes we are staying here." I said.

" I have a meeting Ciao bellas

"I'm sorry I talk alto that's the A.D.H.D. and the dyslexia. " she said.

" Can we come in ." I said

" Yeah." She said. We went into the cabin there were a couple big bedrooms

"there are about twelve of us plus you two which would be fourteen. So you have Stella Chase my sister , Charlie Beckdof, Jordan shot I keep forgetting her last name, I'll let then introduce them self You will have to bunk with Jordan and Umm Hailey and C.C."she said.

" thanks Where's the room? " I asked. She pointed down the hall the last door ont left,it was big not as big as the Hades cabin but there were six beds in all all going in different directions. there was a big flat screen withD. . There was a waterfall going down the floor going right back up . I put my hand on it my long sleeved shirt turned to a matching orange shirt my jeans turned to a demin skirt. And my Jordans turned to some wedged.

"I don't like the fountain. " I said." It ate my clothes. I loked at the beds there were two with little notes on had my clothes on it all folded

 _" Thank you your a new Aphrodite girl have fun."_

I flopped on the bed .

"I could get used to this. " I said. Three girls with swimsuit and towels were laughing as they walked in. Two were light skinned with Blue eyes and black hair the other had olive skin with brown hair and green eyes

" Oh, I'm sorry you must be our new sister. I'm Clinecia Goodrich but people call me CeCe." The first girl said."That's Jordan Sterling and Hailey Collins." She said pointing to the girls beside her.

" well I'm Kayla Di'Angelo and this is my twin Pearl Di'Angelo." I said we shoke her hand .For some reason Hailey hugged us.

" What hold up Di'Angelo you aren't supposed to be in here . Your supposed to be either in he Posideon or Hades cabin. " Jordan said. .

" My mother was a Aphrodite girl so that means I can be this cabin." Pearl said.

" who's your momma?" CeCe asked

"Pandora Lewis and who ever has anything to say about can leave and go to heir other cabins." A voice said from the door. A older light skinned girl with braids like mine and the orange T-shirt with some short shorts with some black and blue Jordans.

" Okay, Addie." CeCe and Hailey said.

" Jordan." She said

" Aw-ight Addie." She muttered.

" where are you from?" Hailey asked. She sat on her bed well the one but the wall.

" Atlanta, G.A you. "Pearl said.

"Cali." Hailey

"New Orleans, Louisiana" CeCe said putting up a finger hash tag

"Brooklyn, New York. " Jordan said. She put Jay-Z Hov sign. I laughed at her little gesture.

"So did you pick you latest victim. "Hailey asked.

"What."

" Your latest victim is a boy you wanna go with." CeCe said.

" Well there is this boy back home he's cool wevery worked together a few times." I said Pearl knew I was talking about Jay the boy I did his demo for with Apollo.

"Who?" She asked.

" It's this boy named Jayden Hood swear he's so fine. " I said. I fell on my bed dramatically.

" Oh the trickster I do agree he's fine as hell." Jordan said she offered me a high five and I took it she. She gripped my hand which had me having to slide it out..

" But Angel he's so immature." Pearl said

"He maybe but sometimes the immature ones are good in bed." CeCe raised her eyebrows.

"True." Hailey said.

" Hey, Kayla are you a virgin." CeCe asked. The smile went away from my face.I stay quiet when the silence was thick enough to taste. The boy of our conversation came in.

" What's up ladies. " he walked towards me. He kissed my hand "Angel , I saw you and your dad? I looking all fine. Maybe we can go somewhere after dinner. "

"I'm sorry Jay we want to unpack first put I'll see you at dinner. " I said.

" Aw-ight, when can we hook up." He said.

"Well, honey you gotta catch when you can." I said teasingly.

" okay." He said.

He left out the room and they started squealing.

" Girl,da fuck was that." Jordan asked.

" That right is how we kick it in the G.A. it's called teasing and not seaming desperate for a cock." I said.

"Okay." Tippy said. " Time for dinner girls didn't y'all hear the horn." Ilike my sibling and so far I like camp as long as there no bullshit


	8. Chapter 8

I went to dinner with my new stayed back she said she wasn't hungry. But I insisted that I would bring her something. I swear that Jay was checking me out.

"Damn , he should have taken a picture it'll last longer. " CeCe said.

"Please, do a all a favor and stop hating." Jordan said. "Let the girl have a sprung moment. "

"I'm not sprung." I said.

"If your not sprung get a mop and mop that drool off the floor." Jordan said. I grabbed a plate of Pasta with Alfredo sauce. I went to the table that Jordan said was the Aphrodite table. A girl with pale skin, brown hair , and green eyes. There were two girls beside sneered at me.

" Um Exuse me what are you doing at my table. " she said.

"I'm about to eat is it that hard to figure out. "I said.I twirled the pasta around the fork. I looked up and she was still looking at me like they wanted to hurt me. " Uh, is there a problem. "

"Yeah, your sitting at my frickin table." She said. Her valley girl accent is so funny to me.

"And it's a free country. I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do." I said.

" What's up Angel. " a voice said. I know it wasn't Jay. I turned around, it was a ex Back-Alley-Alex .I swear if wasn't a unconsiderate bastard I still would date him. And people called him back alley cause he would pick up girl fuck them and sneak out the back alley He still was buff and chocolate skinned with the eyes the color of charcoal, his low hair cut was still the same.

" What's up Alex." I said nervously. I stood up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here."

"Well, being a son of Ares has its perks. What's are you doing your not a demigod." He said.

" My mom and dad." I said.

" Pandora and Nico right." He said . I nodded. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around Jay was behind him.

" Wassup Kayla ." Jay said he wrapped his arms around my waist .

"Who is he? " he asked.

"My man, baby I'll take you up on that offer. " I said. I wrapped my elbows around his.

" Okay," he said . I kissed his cheek and he escorted me out the dinning hall and to the a garage. There was a blue Lamborghini. I gasped.

" Hold up, you live in Atlanta. Just as I do what's up with the car. How" I got in the car it had butterfly doors

" Well for every quest that's a successful the gods write a big fat check. So I live in Atlanta I need to take care of my momma that's why I'm not a year round camper." He said.

" Okay, what happened to her?" I asked. He grioped the stering wheels

"Her boyfriend hits her and then gave her a death sentence." He said.

" She's sick with what?."

"Fucking AIDS I hate that stupid bastard to the deaths." He said . He started the car and it stayed quiet, but when the silence was thick enough to taste. I notices we were in Athens in Georgia. The building were lit with Neon lights.

" Hey where are we going to?"I asked.

" Well to your uncle's club. Jason Grace I think he'll recognize you." He walked in the first thing I saw was a blonde man with a blue t-shirt and jeans with some white Nikes. He look a bit younger thandad

"Wassup,Jason. " he said. He hugged him.

"Hey Jay," he said.

" Where's momma." He asked.I'm yet confused. I thought his mom was on the other side of town.

" She's talking talking to Reyna." He said.

"Do you remember her." He said he nodded his head towards me.

" Yeah your Either you Kira or Dora's kid. They were pregnant at the same time with twins. I don't know where Kira is she had her baby and never was seen again. Now I think Dora is still here." He said.

" Well her name is Angel and she is your niece. I'm about to say hi to ma." He said. He ran off into the crowd. I felt uncomfortable as hell.

"I don't get him. He said she lives in the Southside cause of his mom." I said. I put my hand on my forehead.

"He refers to my friends as ma. Since ever since the second titan war there were cool with each other. If you are DI Angelo's child what does he put over his 'I' in his name. " He said. I rolled my eyes like really is this necessary.

" He put a skull over the 'I'. I used to do the same things when I was little." I said. Jay came back with the Native American woman.

" Ma, angel. angel, ma." He said. It was Piper. I just gave her a hug.

" Piper I thaught you were with New York with daddy." I said. She smiled at me.

" Well,Nico gives all his demi-god staff off to take their children to camp." she said.

" So, you know each other? " Jay said.

"Yeah, Jason this is the girl I was talking about. Her sister was the one who wanted the D.N.A sample. "She said.

" Pearl still trips over that. She had to do cross genetic samples to get the right D.N.A. She had to send it to our friends dad he work for Atlanta's SVU he sent us the results for that. So thank you for that." I said

"No problem, Jason where's Annie?" she asked.

" I have zero idea." he said.

"Yo, why are we here?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked hurt. Might I say he looked like a forreal kicked puppy

"Grand opening Jason's new club.I'm sorry if its not in Hollywood but its something important to me, so please act happy for me Hillary Banks." he said with a tired edge to his voice. I've never really been anywhere. And does he really have to act like I'm the spoiled brat he's the one driving a million dollar car so he has no room to talk. So abide by his wishes I looked like I was having a good. I just kept quite

"Your a plain stiff let me get you a drink. "he said. I gave him a confused look cause right now he need to make up his mind I'm a stiff or I'm a brat. But I wanted to get out of there fast. I remember aunt hazel said something about shadow traveling. I don't know what I'm doing.I closed my eyes and thought about the Aphrodite cabin I opened them I was sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been?" Pearl hissed

" I was with Jay was it that crucial." I said. I wanted to sleep was whopping me right now cause when Jay gets back he's gonna he mad as hell that his date walked out on him. Babe I'm sorry


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in my bed in a layer of sweat. I noticed it was still dark outside Last night's events killed me then the past couple of weeks kicked in. Jordan was awake she was flipping through a magazine. A candle was lit and she flipped a page

" Kayla,why were you screaming Luke Castellain's name. Who is that to you your lover." She said.

" No, he was my stepdad." I said. I tried to sugar coat telling her what happened. What good would it do.

" So why were moaning like you were having sex but in between you screamed, see that's what woke me up. So please giving me the honor of telling me rich people problems." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, it's not your problem." I said softly. She sat on my bed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I know nobody told you this but even thought Aphrodite girls usually don't train. Some one us are mixed with different gods so we have options. And we always look out for each other except for Brianna she's a cold little bitch who care for herself. So please tell me." She said. All the emotions that I never told ma I need to keep in. I laid my head on her shoulder.

" Thank you but I can't tell you right now its still fresh."I said.

" It's okay don't tell me but I learned emotions are like a soda. When someone shake it enough and when you open you mouth it explodes and it gets everywhere ." I took what she said in consideration. Then the sun peaked around the corner. I got up and grabbed some clothes.

" you know the showers are by the entrance but we had some Hephesput kids put a shower in our cabin." She said.

" I don't wanna leave this cabin. " I said.

"Well you don't have to put your gonna get sick of staying in all day." She said..

" Angel, I know your not gonna stay in all day . It ain't in all in your nature ." Pearl said sleepily.

"Tyra, I just need some time to think thats all."I said.

"Go in the woods it's somewhat nice and quiet. "CeCe said.

" I sorry if I woke you."I said.. I showered and changed and went into the wood. I sat by the river. I recountered the past couple monthes. I tried my best to erase each place Luke touched or abused me. I tried to forget the means things he said about me, my sister, and my mother. The embaressment built up in me and it turned to anger .I wish someone would just kill him again. Then I wondered what are we gonna do?

" You like to come out here to think right." A fimilar voice said.I looked up it was Alex. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the steady water. I know Alex is a smooth talker and I have that fool my virginity. It really wouldn't matter Luke would have snatched it anyway. He sat beside me.

"What you thinkin about?" He asked. All defenses said. 'None of your damn business',or 'Why the fuck you care'. Atlanta made me that way but I could be sweet. So I took a chance and him a chance.

" Of, my Ex-stepdad. " I confessed

"Why, he's not your problem anymore. Did he hurt my pooh." he said. I gave him a smile. The only good part of being with Alex was he understood what living in Atlanta was like. People who were poor. Junkies on everyone corner, men who beat on there kids and wife, and some who sleep with there daughters. Then my favorite the the rich people who come from northside come down the southside. Get a few girls take them shopping, get them drunk and pimp them out. And for a few times I thought I'm not gonna let nobody turn me to that girl. Them I notice people like me and Alex are forced into that position not the other way wants to be beaten. If they do they need help bad.

"Yeah, he hurt me bad." I said. I put my head on my shoulder. He gave me a look it was a fixture of hate and sorrow.

"He played half court with you too right? " he said softly. For the fortunate people who has not been played half court with your parents it's another term for phusical abuse. Alex's father played half court with him and his mother then he met me and I convinced him to get some help.

" Yeah and he touched me and had others touch me and Pearl. "I said.

" I'm sorry,pooh I wish I could protect you cause gods know I would. Why didn't you tell me."he said. The question of the hour come up.

" If I said anything Social services would take me away from ma and I hate to see her stuggle and think about he living with that asshole." I said.

" you remember Dr. Simmons's favorite quote 'don't stay in a world what stinks when you can make a new one' I finally get it." I always knew what the quote went but Alex is Alex: fast to talk;slow to comprehend.

" I know you would one day. Remember when we had to read one of the books of the bluford high and them right a book report on it . Remember I was like a Tarah I swear it's amazing how I wrong i can be."


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo Angel sing something for me." He asked. I gave him a course look.

" No, I can't sing and you know that boy." I said. I pushed him.

"You sound good to me though pooh." He said. I heated blush hit my cheeks.

" I'm still not gonna sing shit for you." I said.

"Come on please for me. Girl you know to hit those Mariah Carey notes around me so don't front " He said. He started to tickle me . I giggled loudly.

" Okay,Okay,Okay which one?" I asked.

"Your favorite song you know our song that sounds so nice on your voice." He said. I cleared my throat.

" Okay,mi, mi, mi." I said. We laughed." Okay "

 _What are we fighting for_

 _What are we fighting for_

 _why can't we make love not war_

 _you've beaten my heart until you made it_

 _black and blue_

 _Black and blue,_

 _made it black and blue ,black it blue_

He leaned down and kissed me. I enjoyed him so much. Then I heard leaves crunch, and I detached. It was Luke. I was so scared.

"Your mother is so scared where you were you. " He said in fake concern. Alex wrapped a protective arm my waist.

"Minding my business. " I said. I knew when we were alone he would beat me, but I'm trying to get him to snap off.

"Well, come on your mother is worried about you two. " He said plastering a smile on his face.

"No, she's gonna stay here with me and her sisters if you have a problem with it you can take it up with me. " Alex said.

" Ally chill out and I can take care of myself okay. "I said. He left but I knew he was hiding behind a tree or something. I stood up. Then a he slapped me so hard I fell right back down. He grabbed the rim of my shirt

"Oh, little one I am a man of word." He said. His hand went down to cup and boob I started to squirm .

"No forreal Luke stop." I begged. He placed his hand on my waist. I tried to push it off put me just dug harder which shot pain in my hip.

" How did you find me. " I asked.

" I had to visit a old lover. How dare you run away from me." He started to unbutton my jeans. I pushed him off he pushed me into a nearby tree. Then an arrow into his shoulder right between the shoulder blades. Then another one and another one until luke fell. I looked around for the shooter. I looked in the tree Jordan was in a tree crouching . Is he dead. I went toward the arrow bound body. I felt his pulse it was barely beating . Jordan dragged the body to the infirmary not saying a word to me.

"Why are you taking him to the infirmary you knows he's dead.

" when they pull the arrows out the body they're gonna pull out a organ which they needs to get cremated ." She said.

"Why did you help me." I asked

"When Alex comes to tell pearl that Luke Castellain is here. I needed to help cause he shot my aunt. So he was a target and when I hunt I hunt for blood. Plus he hurt you and you the most adorable thing on the planet we would anyone hurt an innocent little thing like you." I thought it was a bit scary but yet I trust her.

* * *

Two days later

Me and Alex were at a large obstacle course with fire and water shorting out with world winds. There was a girl. I was wearing a bunch of Armor. I swear it easy so heavy. I thought it was colossal joke he was playing on me.

"Okay, Angel most likely your gonna want to train to get your power down. I can tell you right now I'm not gonna let your little ass Charmspeak me, but I will help you get your agility and stuff all good so you won't get your ass kicked during capture the flag." He said." This is your Cousin Lea she's Hazel's daughter. She's gonna help you control your Hades side." She was wearing bronze armor he hair were pulled into two tight braids. She couched and a flame of fire came out.

"Cool, I have a cousin that spits fire just great." I mumbled.

"Be glad I don't bite. Let's get started basicily ahaades controls the underworld so the earth the soil and the objects under it." She said. She stomped on the earth floor and a skeleton soldier came up." At least try to do that." I stomped on the floor and a water hot spring came up.

" Shit angel, you tryna to kill me?" Alex said.

"Boy shut up," I tires it again. Thankfully a skeleton soldier came up too. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was somewhat proud of myself but Lea looked impressed but the it drew it's sword.

"You control the skeleton and the skeleton is you so you have to protect it." She said. I tried to get mines to draw it's sword. Once It did Skeleton one stabbed mine in the back no pun tried for an hour it didn't help. I was drained for real

" Alex she's all yours."she said . She grabbed her sword and put it over her shoulder and exited the course.I fell dramatically putting my hand on my forehead.

" Get up. " Alex said

"Can a girl get nap for the love of gods." I said

" No, you need to learn how to fight. Not a fist fight but with a weapon." I tried bit I ended up passing out anyway. He carried me back to my cabin. He stood by me in my bed, and I know he was stroking my did that shit when I never knew I woke up he was sitting beside me.

" Angel, you still talk in your sleep. You were saying Alex harder, Harder baby Harder. " He said.

" That shit ain't funny. " I said coldly rolling my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my shouldersand pulled me out into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry , I didn't protect you baby." He said.

"Man, your help comes with string attached. I already fucked you already and that was a mistake so don't touch me or I will make sure you will never have children. "I remembered Alex was slow to to comprehend so I said it really slow so he could get through his thick skull.

"I'm just trying to help." he said.

"I don't need no help, and I'm not tryna fuck." I said.

" Really , is that all you see me as a player who wants only one thing and drops you like a bad habit. This ain't Southside I'm trying to change ."

" No your not your still gonna be out back Ally, and I'm not gonna let you hold me down and fuck me and a touch me then throw me away like a old pair of Jordans then go for some girl whose prettier while I'm stuck being the Aphrodite slut like my mother. I don't t think so. You got the wrong bitch."

"Hold up this ain't even about. This is abot Dora and and that dirt it Angel you knew me ever since I've been in diapers you know I would hurt you your the last person I would personally even piss off cause shit I scared you gonna kick my ass much less yours. Baby don't let the past fuck up the future. I won't be able to love you if you won't let me in." He said . He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and pulled in his lap "Baby please don't mess up a good thing."I placed my head on his shoulder and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"You got be faithful Alex what's the part of committing all my time and energy to you if your gonna skip in some other hoes arms. Please, be good to me if been hurt to many times. " I said.

" Il mio my love and I was a stupid muthafucka for losing you."he said holding me tight


	11. Chapter 11

"Kayla, We have to go to the mansion dad is holding a big gala. He wants all of his family their." Pearl yelped

"I'm not going." I said. Editing the music for Apollo. She held up a long and white dress with a silk elegant silhouette with a lace sleeves.

"That's really pretty." I said. She laid hers on her bed on the bed

" Thank you, papa said it's mine." She said laying it on my legs.' Ma said you have to." I slammed my laptop

"I'm not gonna be in the same room as Percy. Knowing he's alive and he put his hands on me. I'm not going." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

" Angel, your going we haven't seen papa in about three months I miss him." She said.

" no I'm not you got me messed up." I said.

It was ironic how the world works. I was in my fathers mansion, drinking champagne playing my position.I wasn't having a good time, cause three people already asking me 'You must be lucky to be the granddaughter of Hades, and the daughter of the war heroes Nico and Percy Di Angelo. I wanted to throw up and throw champagne on them. I tried but I really never answered the question cause the question was BULLSHIT. I just smiled it off or another person came up started talking to them. I was in a black silk dress that made my drastically enhanced my picked it out I like them already.I was sitting at a table by myself watching Nico and Percy dance, and have fun. I wish my prince charming was here.

"Hey beautiful want are you doing sitting alone?" A voice said. I turned to Alex in a tux,and a soft smile. Does this man read my mind.

"Well, I was waiting for the right boy to ask me to dance but since your here." I said joking. I took his hand while he lead me to the dance floor. He held me close to his buff form, and just I think I might enjoy this gathering. Someone has to fuck it walking in a sinister red dress. She looked dead at me and smiled. She looked dead like Drew. She came up to us and smiled like as if we were on good terms.

"Oh, Kayla I didn't know you were coming. How are you are a part of the Di Angelo family." She said with fake surprise. I gave Alex the ' I swear before every god I'll snatch every one of her extensions out her head if she don't get away for me'

" I'm his daughter Brianna what is your connection to my father?" I said playing dumb just like her. I tapped my fingernail while I gave her a puzzled look. She didn't look happy by that scowl on her face I wanted to laugh ,but I kinda think a little more class than this can't keep her legs closed thot. (N/A: Look it up)

"Well my mother was invited my your father so. What a coincidence ." She said. I turned to see my father he was looking at me. Please if you save me from this hoe,I swear I swear I'll even be nice to you and Percy. Superman to the rescue. My father walked in to save me.

" Hello, Angelo it seem your having a good time I see." He glanced and Brianna " Brianna your mother was invited on Perseus's behalf is she here?"

" I really don't know right now Mr. di Angelo." she said. "BBBBBut I think she will be hear in a few, so Mr. Jackson doesn't have to worry"

" Um, it Mr. Di Angelo actually." Alex corrected her. I elbowed him in the stomach, he coughed softly. "Don't be mean Kayla." I glared up at him.

" I agree don't be mean Angel."Nico said cupping my cheek.

" Yes daddy." I said sounding like a five year old. He walked away then Brianna's finger hit my nose.

"You best'a let this shit go, or your gonna be sorry you ever fucked with me okay." She said. She must not know where I'm from, people know not to put they fing'a in my face I rolled my want me to go back to the hood for a quick second. In front of my fathers friends which I'm that I will embarrass him I hit her hand out my face, and the tables turn. I put my finger right in the middle of her face, my fingernail pressing it in the middle space of her eyes.

" Now, listen bitch you aint gonna threaten me, like as if I'm gonna listen to your stank bitch ass. So your gonna leave me,and mine alone,or your gonna be sorry you fucked with me." I said. I scratched her nose with my nail, and went out of the crowd. I went into the hallway some boy was talking to Pearl, she was laughing and smiling. That made my rage with Brianna go away. I stared for a minute it was a spontaneous moment.

"You know it's impolite to stare." A voice said in my ear. It was Alex, I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

" You wanna go somewhere quiet."I whispered. He smiled, and we went upstairs to my room. When we got in there I closed ,and locked the door. He started to kiss my neck, and I moved my braids so I could get easy access. I felt his cold hand on my back, then on the back of my dress pulling down the zipper. I moaned softly. The dress fell to the floor showing my black strapless matching silk bra and panties. I smiled to myself, and I sat on my bed. He started to unbutton his shirt. I started to bit my lips teasing him in a way. He hover over me kissed my lips softly. I let his tongue dominate my mouth, while his hand slid to cup my boob. I moaned softly wrapping my leg around his waist. I smiled and let my hands roam his chest, then lower til I got to the bulge his pants. I went for the zipper. I took hold of his warm hard flesh, I guess the perfect day to go commando I see with a condom already on. I could tell someone was even really eager, or had a bad case of blue balls.

" You grew I see." I whispered as I unbuttoned his pants letting his twelve inch cock point straight like an arrow

"We were fourteen when you right say him and you freaked out." He said.

" Thirteen and a few months, but who was counting." I said. I engulfed his lips again, he pulled my panties off and threw them on the other side of the room. He looked in my eyes and hesitated for a minute. He was scared " What's wrong love"

" Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek

" I'm gonna be fine ."I said leaned down and kissed my lips. He entered me slowly my whole body tensed up as a mixture of pain, and ecstasy.

" Are you alright Kayla." he said. I smiled an gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and went a little bit faster so I could get used to it. At one point in time the pain went away it just turned to pure ecstasy, and he went faster. Taking his long deep strokes making me slip in another language, damn my father's mothers tongue. I moaned and mewled, but I kept it down so we won't give any attention to the party that we are fucking. He reared back to a spot I didn't know you could hit. I felt my orgasm and I tried to scream but my voice cracked it felt good. He kept hitting that spot and I came all over his cock. A few minutes later so did he. He collapsed on top of me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were both panting as our sweaty bodies clung together my bra was soaked with sweat.

" You know that was that was the first time, I've ever made love. It was good too."I said smiling

" I think I enjoyed it too. I got tired of jacking off." He said. I laughing softly, and hit him with a pillow.

" Well I'm glad you could be of service to you." I said. I kissed his lips softly. I grabbed my phone from the dresser it was one. The party should be over about now. Someone knocked on the door. " Who is it"

" Pearl girl answer the damn do'e" I grabbed Alex's shirt and buttoned it up then opened the door.


End file.
